


Hard to breathe when you're kissing me there

by Lolistar92



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock Warming, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Spanking, Sub Kim Jongin | Kai, Subspace, Suspension, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: But he can’t because Kyungsoo wanted him limp and helpless, just a pretty thing strung up and made to take the pleasure Kyungsooneedsto give him._15 Forniphilia (Human Furniture) |Overstimulation|Thigh-Fucking/Intercrural sex |Uniforms16.Nipple Play| Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine17. Masturbation | Seduction |Collaring| Orgasm Denial18.Fucking Machine| Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia19. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket |Cock-Warming20. Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emeto |Dirty talk21. Bukakke | Food play |Suspension| Branding





	Hard to breathe when you're kissing me there

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~I can't believe!~~~ It's not Jongdae :'D I decided to challenge myself and try and write a new pair that doesn't involve BaekChenYeol :'D I hope I succeeded. Please be warned that Kyungsoo does read a bit OOC but I was just going where he was taking me. Like Jongin :'D
> 
> Please head the tags. I am no expert but I tried my best to make sure this was as SSC as possible. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande's Sometimes

  


“You want to tell me what that was today?” Kyungsoo asks, voice dark as he undoes the tie around his collar.

Jongin gulps, breath uneven. There is an awful churning in his stomach that comes with knowing he let Kyungsoo down. He keeps his eyes lowered, chewing his bottom lip. But he’s unable to keep himself from peering through his lashes, helplessly magnetized and unable to stop watching his boyfriend completely. It never ceases to make all thoughts disappear from his head when Kyungsoo rolls the sleeves of his Tom Ford button up, showing off his forearms adorned with a 2019 Sky Dweller Rolex.

Kyungsoo looks like controlled power. Every move that he makes is never wasted, every word that he speaks impactful. He is everything Jongin wishes he could be, wrapped in a suit that screams professional and influential.

It’s only when the silence stretches a bit too long that Jongin looks up, almost flinching at the sight of his boyfriend arching a pointed brow at him. Jongin hastily backtracks, realizing he was staring too long and never answered. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin says, honestly feeling terrible.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo repeats, deep voice so monotone that it makes Jongin fidget nervously. “Fourteen of the brightest minds of modern day software engineering sitting at my conference table, all with contracts in the millions, watching as our CEO fucks up his speech. The speech I  _ told _ you to practice for over three weeks.”

Jongin wants to sink through the floor in shame. “I’m sorry,” he repeats miserably, at a loss for what else to say.

Kyungsoo hates excuses. Jongin has plenty of reasons why he couldn’t memorize the speech, least of all being he has been flying back and forth from South Korea and Malaysia the past three weeks to negotiate a deal to open up four new factories. He barely had any time to even talk to Kyungsoo outside of business calls, let alone remember that he was meant to speak to a group of stakeholders for a side project Jongin’s company was looking into.

“We’re going to start,” Kyungsoo says, voice calm and collected. It’s a statement not a question but Jongin nods hastily all the same, feeling like his strings have been cut as he finally gets the go-ahead to do what he wanted to do all evening.

Jongin sinks to his knees, legs spread wide, hands clasped forearm to forearm, and neck tipped back in the submission pose Kyungsoo loves him in best.

He feels like he can breathe a little bit easier when the familiar leather of his collar slips around his neck. Kyungsoo is quick in fastening it, withdrawing his hands with only the smallest brush against Jongin’s neck as comfort.

“Go to the bathroom. Strip all your clothes and put them in the hamper. Take a quick shower – no more than eight minutes – and prepare yourself. When you’re done, go to our room. I want you face down, ass up on the bed, handcuffs in your hands. I’ll put them on when I am done my call.”

“Yes, sir,” Jongin whispers obediently. He doesn’t get any further cues so he quickly gets up, heading towards the bathroom. He catches the tail end of Kyungsoo talking to someone on the phone, a quick, “…I’ve conferred with our Director of Operations, we would like to request a secondary meeting…”

Jongin slips into the bathroom and strips easily, fighting not to look at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t think he can take seeing what a mess he must look like. His eyes still sting from the short crying session he had in the privacy of his own office bathroom after he was dismissed by Kyungsoo from that disastrous meeting. He hopes the redness is gone, hopes Kyungsoo didn’t notice. He would insist on talking and the last thing Jongin wants is to  _ talk _ . 

He follows his orders, cleaning up as fast as he can. He barely feels the luxury of the hot water and the pressure. He opts to skip over washing his hair because Kyungsoo knows how long it takes him to shampoo and condition. He just rinses his body fast with the body wash Kyungsoo is fond of. 

Jongin braces himself against the wall after he’s done shutting off the water and toweling off quickly. His fingers are slick with lube and he traces his hole quickly, forcing himself to relax. He shoves two fingers in at one go, biting on his forearm to muffle his heavy gasp. It doesn’t quite hurt but it doesn’t feel good either. He hurries, stretching himself as much as he can, a worried eye on the clock. He shoves in a third finger much faster than he normally does, teeth now digging into his arm as he bares down, trying to loosen himself up. He fucks himself for a few moments, trying to get his rim to relax. As soon as it’s not a chore to push in, Jongin hastily withdraws his fingers, wiping them off on a towel.

He shuffles into the room, stomach sinking only slightly in disappointment to see that Kyungsoo not there. He strains his ears and can tell that the older is still on his phone, low voice listing off directives for the recipient. He sounds irked.

Jongin quickly focuses on his task, going to their play closet and bringing out their favourite pair of cuffs. They’re padded on the inside, good for longer use. Jongin has a feeling that it’s going to be a long session.

He settles on the bed as Kyungsoo instructed, head dropping between his forearms as he tries to breathe and center himself. He feels jittery, tense, and like he is about to snap. It’s distracting him, keeping him from sinking into the comfort of the space Kyungsoo always incurs. But maybe…today won’t be about him. He fucked up pretty bad and he hasn’t seen Kyungsoo that angry, that disappointed in while. Not since he decided to take his status and future seriously, to win hard-earned praise from Kyungsoo. 

He needs to make this up to his boyfriend, prove he’s more than the airheaded playboy chaebol heir everyone makes him out to be. He wants to be the Jongin Kyungsoo believes in, and he can start by sucking this up and making this good for Kyungsoo.

“You’re done already?”

Jongin jumps, so lost in his head he didn’t hear Kyungsoo come in.

He’s not sure if he’s allowed to speak so he nods, making sure to keep his head lowered.

“That fast?” Kyungsoo asks, quiet and disbelieving. It makes Jongin instantly go on guard.

He cries out when two fingers sink into, tugging his rim apart with their thick girth and slipping inside deep and fast. He arches instinctively, trying to get away from the unexpected burn.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo chides, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. “I know I told you to be fast, but I never want you to sacrifice prep time. I know I’ve told you this before.”

Jongin hesitates not sure how to answer. “Yes, Sir,” he agrees meekly, keeping his head down.

Kyungsoo sighs again, and it burns unpleasantly in the pit of Jongin’s stomach. Helpfully, he spreads his legs, dips his back and subtlety grinds back.

He gets a sharp slap to his ass. Jongin yelps, head flying up as he instinctively tries to crawl forward.

“None of that,” Kyungsoo remarks, leaning over Jongin to grab the handcuffs. It makes Jongin’s breath catch, completely focused on the feeling of Kyungsoo’s clothes rubbing against his naked skin. It makes his skin throb just that bit harder when Kyungsoo’s belt rubs against the area he just spanked.

“Hands behind your back,” Kyungsoo commands. 

Jongin obeys instantly, taking a deep breath and turning his face to the side, putting all his weight on his shoulders as he brings his arms back, hands forearm to forearm again. 

Kyungsoo attaches the handcuffs fast and easy, rubbing down Jongin’s side when he’s done. “Safeword?” he asks.

“Penguin,” Jongin whispers, a tinge of a blush appearing on his golden skin.

Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s flank softly in acknowledgement before he rears back and smacks Jongin’s ass hard.

Jongin yells, jerking forward against the throbbing pain radiating from the bottom of his ass. Kyungsoo is instantly there, massaging the flesh with cruel hands. He ignores Jongin’s squirming, tapping lightly but sharply on each cheek to get the blood flowing. Jongin gasps through the small sparks of pain, knowing he needs to brace himself. This is only the warm up.

“Twenty,” Kyungsoo says, deep voice bringing all of Jongin’s attention back to him. “Ten for your mess up at work, five for not taking proper care of yourself, and five for not following the routine we’ve established.”

Jongin bites his lip against a sound of protest. He hadn’t meant to disappoint Kyungsoo with the last one, he was just in a hurry to be  _ good. _

Breathing heavily, Jongin nods.

There is a hand across his shoulder blades. “I know you didn’t want to bad, Nini. Shh, I’ll give you a choice. Over my lap or like this. What do you want, baby boy?”

Jongin feels a weird swell of emotion bloom in his chest at the call of ‘baby boy’. He hasn’t deserved that endearment, not yet.

“Like this, Sir,” Jongin answers, swallowing so the emotions keep  _ down _ . If he was over Kyungsoo’s lap right now, he doesn’t think he could control himself as much as he can like this. More detached.

Kyungsoo thumbs the skin under each asscheek, quiet for a moment before he says, “Over my lap.”

Jongin’s head jerks up as much as it can, straining to look back at Kyungsoo in askance.

“I want you over my lap,” Kyungsoo clarifies, already moving, manhandling Jongin easily. “I was asking as a courtesy expecting the answer I wanted.”

Jongin shudders but doesn’t retort, baring through the hot rise of heat that takes over his cheeks as Kyungsoo navigates them to the edge of the bed, carefully holding Jongin and draping him over his thick thighs.

Jongin pants, feeling his cock start to stir. He’s been so out of it that it hadn’t occurred to Jongin that this scene was anything other than punishment, the corporal, discipline kind. But if Kyungsoo wants him over his lap….

Jongin cries when Kyungsoo slaps him square across the ass. “Count.”

“One,” Jongin answers, voice shaky but in control. For now.

The next one is harder, stinging and painful in a way that has tears springing to Jongin’s eyes. It jerks Jongin forward, only Kyungsoo’s tight grip on where his arms are bound keeping him from sliding off. “T-two,” he says after a beat, breathing through the intense throbbing.

“Faster than that, Nini, or we start again,” Kyungsoo chides.

“Three!” Jongin responds instantly, gritting his teeth as his ass burns. He tries to focus on the feeling of Kyungsoo’s thick thighs under his abdomen, the barest hint of Kyungsoo’s bulge pressing against the fly of his pants. Breathe. He can do this. 

“Better,” Kyungsoo comments, taking a moment to rub Jongin’s ass. Jongin doesn’t relax, knows better than to think this is going to go anyway but with him a sobbing mess in Kyungsoo’s lap.

He’s proven right.

“S-sixteen!” Jongin screams, voice catching on his sob. He squirms weakly, but Kyungsoo just tightens his hold. “P-please,” he begs, the words slipping out before he can stop himself.

Kyungsoo’s answer is to smack him again, palm landing heavy and hard on his right cheek, so inflamed it feels like there is lava running under the barrier.

“S-Seventeen,” Jongin cries, tears making his voice choked and nearly unintelligible.

“Shh, you’re almost there,” Kyungsoo croons softly, encouraging. He palms over Jongin’s ass, even the brush of skin nearly too much.

“Please, please, Sir,” Jongin begs, drinking in the encouragement, hoping for some leeway.

Kyungsoo tsks. “Three more, Jongin. Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll give you them fast. You don’t need to count.”

Jongin barely gets a chance to brace himself, his yell cut off with a hiccupped sob as Kyungsoo lands the hits in quick succession, never losing the powerful force. It hurts so bad that for a moment Jongin’s mind goes blank, a complete nerve ending of sensation. 

He’s gathered up immediately, almost unable to catch his breath with how hard he is crying. Kyungsoo cradles him, whispering praise into Jongin’s sweaty hair.

Jongin’s breath hitches as Kyungsoo releases his hands from their bondage, another layer of throbbing added to Jongin’s aching body. He wraps his free arms around Kyungsoo immediately, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck as he finishes crying.

“So good, Jongin, you took your punishment so well,” Kyungsoo whispers to him, his lips touching the shell of Jongin’s ear in a way that makes him shiver. “You can put it out of your mind now, my sweet boy.”

Jongin feels lighter at Kyungsoo’s words, sinks completely into his Sir, almost limp as Kyungsoo carefully scoots them back to the center of his bed.

He’s laid face down again, Kyungsoo stroking his spine comfortingly as he rummages through the drawer by their bed. He expects the thud of the aloe vera bottle, but not the second thud.

Weakly he turns his head, eyes widening as he sees the screw on dildo attachment that goes along with their fuck machine placed carefully beside Jongin.

“Sir?” Jongin asks unsurely, voice raspy.

Kyungsoo only shushes him, carefully rubbing the gel on Jongin’s ass. The coolness makes Jongin hiss, flinching because it’s so at odds with the way his flesh is aflame. His boyfriend works quietly for a few minutes, lulling Jongin to a false sense of security. He could almost doze off, thinking that the dildo was just a mistake, but that’s not like Kyungsoo.

“Do you know why I wanted to scene today, Nini?” Kyungsoo asks him when his breathing almost evens out. He’s exhausted, not just from crying and riding the discipline session but from the weeks of little sleep and constantly forced to be ‘on’ for work. It’s all catching up to him now that he is loose-limbed and settled, feeling like his skin is finally stretched over him right. 

Jongin shakes himself off from the sleep, tilting his body slightly so he can look at Kyungsoo. “Because I was bad, Sir. I needed to be punished.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I could have reprimanded you as your boyfriend, Nini, love. You need this. Need to get out of your body. I know it’s been a while since you’ve been able to sink down, sweetheart. I’m going to take you there.”

Jongin’s heart starts to beat double time, threatening to encroach up his throat at the promise in Kyungsoo’s voice. Jongin’s cock, despite the pain, remained at a half chub through the punishment, cruelly rubbed back and forth as he squirmed in Kyungsoo’s lap. He can feel it take an interest again at Kyungsoo’s husky voice whispering the words Jongin so desperately wants to hear.

“But,” Jongin says before he can help it. He catches himself, shutting up quick but Kyungsoo is already raising an eyebrow in question.

“You said we shouldn’t unless we had time. Sir,” Jongin hastily tackles on.

Jongin has a full schedule tomorrow, expected to fly Daegu for a quick business lunch before he heads back to Malaysia in the evening. The contract is all but signed, but Jongin is expected to be present for the last executive dinner before the deal goes through. He’ll be back on Wednesday and his schedule just picks up from there. He thinks he has a free day two weeks from now, but that might be because he has his mother’s birthday to attend –

“I’ve cleared your schedule for the next two days. Youngjin will be going on your behalf, as acting CFO for the luncheon. Your dad agreed to head to Malaysia and finalize the contract himself. You’re mine for the next forty hours, love.”

Jongin feels that familiar swell of emotion escalate inside him again. “But, it was my project,” Jongin protests softly, turning around fully despite how his ass aches violently at the movement. “I wanted to finish it, to make you proud,” Jongin whispers, eyes downcast.

Kyungsoo’s hand slips under his chin, tilting it up and forcing Jongin to make eye contact. “I couldn’t be more proud, Jonginnie. I know how much time and effort you invested into this. We’re all proud of you, future CEO,” Kyungsoo teases lightly, making Jongin smile instantly, enamoured by the teasing glint in Kyungsoo’s beautiful large eyes. “But I miss my boyfriend. And you need some rest, Nini. I don’t want you to burn out. Just relax and trust me. I’ll take care of you.”

Jongin’s eyes flutter closed, surrendering to the kiss Kyungsoo places against his lips. It’s their first of the night, the first in a while, and Jongin melts, letting Kyungsoo in, keening desperately. He wants to tip them over, wants Kyungsoo on his back under him so Jongin can kiss him senseless but it seems Kyungsoo has the same idea, pushing Jongin back until he lands against the mound of pillows.

It makes his ass rub against the soft sheets causing Jongin to break off with a gasp. It hurts, but it’s a good hurt, makes him tilt his head to the side in submission. Kyungsoo instantly knows what to do, kissing down Jongin’s jaw and his neck, stopping to suck the skin just above the collar Kyungsoo got specially commissioned for him.

Jongin relaxes under Kyungsoo’s ministrations, feeling himself sink under the careful weight of Kyungsoo’s lips and hands.

“It will be intense today, Nini. I want to use the fuck machine on you. I’ll be playing with your pretty nipples too. You’ll be coming at least three times. I won’t stop unless you say ‘yellow’ for a breather or your safeword. Understand?”

Gulping, Jongin nods, arching his back to grind his cock against Kyungsoo’s clothed ones. The validation he feels at Kyungsoo’s answering bulge is worth Kyungsoo’s displeased growl.

“Then let’s get you set up,” Kyungsoo says, the mean intone of his voice already back.

Jongin whimpers.

That’s how Jongin ends up crying out, “P-please, Sir, no more! Please!”

The fuck machine’s already drawn out one orgasm from him. Jongin’s riding the razor edge of overstimulation, sobbing as his cock refuses to go down, his prostate stimulated too much, nerve endings on fire as the machine fucks up relentlessly.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer him, heavy lidded eyes concentrated on where the dildo fucks in and out of Jongin’s stretched hole. His boyfriend has a hand on his cock, the flaps of his pant suit making it look thicker. He strokes up and down lightly, off pace from how Jongin is getting a pounding.

Jongin slumps against the bonds holding him. He has a chest harness on, attached to the ropes that keep him upright that lead to the suspension rig they have set up in their playroom bed. His arms are bound, wrist to wrist, stretched high above his head as he is pulled taut, body on complete display. His legs have been bound with the black rope and cuffs they have attached to the bottom of the bed, keeping his thighs spread wide, letting him only squirm so far from the fuck machine placed under his kneeling form.

“I said three, Nini. I want one more from the machine,” Kyungsoo orders, voice drenched dark with desire. It makes Jongin shudder, hips pumping fruitlessly, cock bobbing in the air, untouched.

He clenches down on the dildo, sobbing as it does nothing to slow it down, only brings his prostate in closer contact. He shakes his head, tears already spilled from his eyes as he cries out sweetly from the intense, constant pressure and pleasure.

“You’re doing so well,” Kyungsoo praises, “this is exactly how I want you. Held there, just for me, unable to leave unless  _ I  _ say so,” he purrs, knowing exactly what he is doing to Jongin with his filthy words. “Your beautiful skin covered in sweat, in my marks, in your cum. You feel good don’t you, Nini? All you have to do is take it.”

“Yes!” Jongin gasps, chest arching and making the nipple clamps jingle. He whimpers loudly, the movement jarring them and making the ache flare up all over again. It goes straight to his cock, his sensitive nerves completely alight with sensation.

“Do you love it, Jonginnie? All you have to be is my pretty plaything. Not the media’s chaebol playboy heir, not your parents diligent son, not the company’s pretty face. All you have to be is mine.’’

“Yours!” Jongin moans, Kyungsoo’s words stroking him in a way physical touch never could. He feels warm in the best way, all his previous worries already melted out of him. Kyungsoo wants him here, wants to see him like this. It’s the best feeling in the world, knowing he just has to be this for Kyungsoo.

“Cum for me then, Nini,” Kyungsoo orders. Jongin screams, the machine fucking into him faster at a press of a button.

It takes no time at all, still high from Kyungsoo’s words, from the sensation of being mercilessly fucked open. Jongin cums in ribbons, cock spurting jizz out hard and fast covering his stomach and his groin with sticky spend as he crests high with pleasure.

His orgasm is interrupted by the sharp burn of pain taking over, the machine going just as hard as before, railing into his prostate with relentless speed and pressure.

“Sir!” Jongin yells, watery eyes trained on Kyungsoo, “Sir, please, no more, please I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” his words are cut off with a pained sob, his body twisting in his binds as the machine continues to thrust into him. The dildo doesn’t falter even once, making Jongin cry harder.

“Almost, love, almost,” Kyungsoo encourages but Jongin nearly doesn’t hear it, blood roaring in his ears as painful pleasure takes over his veins.

Jongin can only shudder and sob when the machine eventually does stop. There is no gradual come down – one moment it’s fucking Jongin deep and fast and the next it stops. His insides throb violently, still feeling the phantom dicking.

Jongin just hangs there crying, leaning into Kyungsoo’s touch when his boyfriend finally touches him, kissing his face all over.

It’s only when Jongin registers the heat being pressed against his skin that he realizes Kyungsoo is naked.

“So good, my sweet boy,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin hiccups, trying to get his head to stop spinning and focus. Tries to ground himself under Kyungsoo’s capable hands.

“Sir?” Jongin manages to say. He feels floaty in a way that he shouldn’t with how bound he is.

“You’ve done so well, Nini,” Kyungsoo praises, kissing Jongin’s wet, spit slick mouth greedily. Jongin’s face is an absolute mess but Kyungsoo doesn’t care, kisses him hot and heavy like he’s trying to drink him down.

“We’re almost there,” Kyungsoo promises, shushing Jongin down when Jongin arches too hard and his cock brushes against Kyungsoo’s thigh. He understands why Kyungsoo kept the machine going despite Jongin’s desperate pleas.

He’s still hard.

Kyungsoo moves machine, taking the dildo out gently and pushing it off to the side. Jongin slumps into Kyungsoo, panting desperately.

“One more,” Kyungsoo reminds him, pulling something from the side. Jongin shudders, feeling fresh tears come to his eyes at the sight of his thigh harnesses. “It won’t be hard, love. I promise, I’ll take care of you.”

Jongin swallows nodding his head, leaning into Kyungsoo’s weight as his boyfriend adjusts him. He moans helplessly when he’s suspended, Kyungsoo carefully checking everything to make sure nothing causes him pain.

He’s suspended only about two feet the system installed overhead displacing his weight perfectly. His makeshift sex swing is complete when Kyungsoo attaches a thin chain to the buckle of his collar, holding Jongin’s neck up and making sure it doesn’t loll too far back.

“I’m not fucking you,” Kyungsoo clarifies, breaking through the haze that settles through Jongin’s head at the complete helplessness of his position. He makes a sound of inquiry but it sounds distant even to his own ears.

“I’m going to put my cock in you, sweet boy. I’m going to torture your tits. That’s how I want your third orgasm. Cum like that and I’ll reward you by cumming inside you.”

Oh.

Jongin feels like he’s been gut punched with arousal, his oversensitive cock twitching at Kyungsoo’s words. He can’t nod, can’t really move, but his tongue feels too thick to form words.

“Color?” Kyungsoo asks sharply.

Jongin swallows hard. He gasps, “Green.”

Kyungsoo pats his thighs comfortingly, easily spreading them and nestling into the cradle. Jongin can only watch with half lidded eyes, aching to lean up and kiss Kyungsoo’s swollen lips. His boyfriend never looks as good as he does during sex, completely focused on Jongin, lightly dusted with sweat and a flushed warm with arousal. His thick cock bobs as Kyungsoo shuffles forward.

Two fingers enter Jongin first, making his eyes fall closed and mouth open on a gasp. Kyungsoo tests the amount of lube still inside him and must deem Jongin wet enough because Kyungsoo’s cockhead presses against his swollen rim.

“You ready?” Kyungsoo asks, mostly teasing.

“Please, please, Sir,” Jongin replies easily, forcing his eyes open to a half-lidded gaze, wet with tears. “Need you.”

“You have me,” Kyungsoo promises, sinking into Jongin in one smooth thrust. Jongin’s cry is soundless, a breathy thing that makes his chest heavy, drawing his attention back to his aching nipples all over again.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo praises, stroking up and down Jongin’s flank, moving up to curl an arm around Jongin’s waist. “So pretty, delicate. All mine, isn’t that right?”

“Yours, yours,” Jongin agrees mindlessly, so focused on the hot and heavy heat of Kyungsoo inside him. It’s incomparable to the dildo from before, filling Jongin perfectly and making him run hotter and hotter.

“Perfect boy,” Kyungsoo says, pressing his words to Jongin’s skin with his lips. He traces his lips up and up and Jongin can’t help but squirm but unable to  _ move _ completely bound and helpless. He feels so safe bound in this ropes, Kyungsoo between his thighs, his boyfriend’s beautiful lips trailing a path of love bites up his chest, making his nipples tingle in anticipation.

“Oh!” Jongin moans sharply when Kyungsoo’s tongue snakes out, flicking the weight that tugs his nipple clamps down. It tugs his right nipple sharply, sparks of pleasure and pain running sharply down Jongin’s spine, straight to his cock.

“You know how much I love your body, Nini,” Kyungsoo praises, kissing down Jongin’s pecs to lave at the top of Jongin’s abs carefully. They’re not as defined as they were nearly a month ago, Jongin too busy to hit the gym. It makes embarrassment flood him but Kyungsoo’s eyes are sharp with warning as he sucks a hickey underneath Jongin’s pec.

“If you can still think, I’m clearly not doing this right,” Kyungsoo comments when he’s finished, hot breath fanning across Jongin’s chest. 

It makes him clench around Kyungsoo, gasping softly. It’s unbelievable to him that Kyungsoo hasn’t fucked Jongin yet, but Kyungsoo has an iron control over himself that Jongin has seldom seen in people.

“S-sir,” Jongin whimpers, head dropping until the collar tugs the back of his neck, support his weight as Kyungsoo laves over his nipple, teeth gathering the flesh and biting down harshly. “Oh!”

Jongin pants, chest heaving, helpless noises escaping his lips as Kyungsoo doesn’t let up, sucking hard and making Jongin’s hips instinctively try to buck up and towards Kyungsoo. He doesn’t do anything but rattle the chains, dig the straps of leather firmer into his thigh. “Please, please, don’t tease me anymore!” he sobs.

“Am I teasing you?” Kyungsoo asks, a half smirk on his face as he pulls away with a pop. He takes a moment to brush his sweat hair out of his face, wipe the excess saliva from his mouth with his wrist that still has that fucking Rolex on. 

Jongin’s mouth drops open and slack as he takes in Kyungsoo’s dishevelled appearance. His swollen mouth draws Jongin’s eyes and he wants nothing more than to kiss.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me, Sir,” Jongin begs, trying to milk Kyungsoo with his anal walls. Kyungsoo hisses, pleasure over taking his face for a moment before he schools himself.

He reaches over to tug Jongin’s nipple clamps, hard. Jongin cries out, stopping immediately, overcome by pain and pleasure.

“You don’t have to do anything but keep my cock warm, Nini,” Kyungsoo chides. “I’ll fuck you when I want to. Right now I just want you to cum. You can do that, can’t you, my good boy? Cum from hyung playing just with your tits?”

Jongin cries softly, voice hitching on a heavy exhale. He can’t find his words so he nods, eyes struggling to stay open and stare at Kyungsoo.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo cooes, moving back to Jongin’s chest. “You don’t need these anymore, do you?”

Jongin doesn’t have a chance to answer, Kyungsoo removing the nipple clamps quickly and efficiently.

It immediately makes him moan, voice a garbled mess as blood rushes back to his nipples, making his nubs throb violently. It’s almost too much, the painful, pleasurable pulses made worse when Kyungsoo latches on to his left nipple sucking violently.

“Sir!” Jongin screams, writhing frantically but unable to go anywhere.

Kyungsoo smirks, thumbs rubbing slow circles against the swollen nubs. He’s watching Jongin’s face with rapt attention. Jongin can’t handle it, squeezes his eyes shut as he pants through the terrible sparks of pleasure. It’s completely instinctual to tilt his chin back, let his head drop and bare his neck, to push the length of his torso into Kyungsoo’s capable hands.

“Good, Jonginnie, that’s it, let go,” Kyungsoo croons, his melodic voice carrying Jongin deeper into his that floaty space.

Jongin had tried to fist the chains of his bindings earlier but there is no use, the paddiing making it difficult to move his palms. He can only loosely curl his hands into fists in efforts to ground himself. He wishes he were free, wishes he could grip Kyungsoo’s strong back, his muscular forearms, wrap his legs around that perfect waist.

But he can’t because Kyungsoo wanted him limp and helpless, just a pretty thing strung up and made to take the pleasure Kyungsoo  _ needs _ to give him.

“Sir,” Jongin whispers, ass fluttering around Kyungsoo’s cock. He feels so open from the way Kyungsoo’s girth keeps his anal channel spread wide, to the way his mouth can’t seem to close, too overcome with pleasure to do anything but remain slack and drool.

“Beautiful,” Kyungsoo murmurs, so quietly Jongin think’s he made it up. It doesn’t matter because on the next breath Kyungsoo violently twists his nipples and everything escapes his head. 

Jongin screams, entire body tensing as much as it can in the air, writhing futilely as he struggles to get away. His sounds taper off to squeaks and mewls as Kyungsoo uses the tips of his nail to scratch the taut red flesh. He clenches down hard on Kyungsoo, hears the answering moan but can’t focus on it, not when it feels like his nipples are on fire. Kyungsoo lets go, goes back to rubbing slow circles with his nubs.

“Please, please,” Jongin sobs. His dick aches, his orgasm ebbing and flowing depending on masterfully Kyungsoo plays his body.

“Almost,” Kyungsoo answers back, a kiss pressed to Jongin’s heart. “I know you’re almost there, Nini.”

Jongin gasps, eyes flying open when Kyungsoo’s hot mouth descends on his left nipple, the other pinched between two fingers, pulled up and out. The pain and pleasure makes Jongin sway, abs clenching with the fight to either arch up or flinch away. He can’t do much, so exhausted he just hangs there, limp, moaning over and over again. 

Kyungsoo feels even bigger inside him, still not moving. Jongin’s ass is working frantically around Kyungsoo’s cock, each soft suck of Kyungsoo’s hot, wet mouth drawing him up tighter and tighter. Kyungsoo sucks hard, tongue flicking out and circling Jongin’s too swollen bud. Jongin’s mewl turns into a wail, pelvis jerking up to get some attention to his throbbing cock.

He feels it, the first spark that tells him he’s reaching his peak.

“Sir, sir, I’m cumming!” Jongin cries, twisting his body as much as he can to ride Kyungsoo’s unmoving dick, to get that pure pleasure that’s being provided by his boyfriend’s mouth.

Kyungsoo bites down.

Jongin screams, eyes sliding to the back of his head as his hips stutter, cock twitching as he cums.

Kyungsoo’s guttural moan is something Jongin can feel even through the free fall of orgasm, right over his heart. He can almost feel the warmth of Kyungsoo finishing inside him, his boyfriend losing the battle as he fucks in small, circling thrusts inside Jongin’s fluttering ass.

Jongin thinks he’s crying, but he can’t tell. There is white noise in his ear as he desperately tries to concentrate on Kyungsoo, the weight of his boyfriend between his legs, the firm, slightly calloused hands patting Jongin down from his high.

He must lose track of time because the next thing he knows, he’s face down on the bed, Kyungsoo gently wiping him down.

Jongin’s shivering, something Kyungsoo immediately rectifies after he throws the washcloth towards their hamper. He gathers Jongin close in his arms, tugging the heavy weighted blanket over them both. Kyungsoo will overheat but the cocoon of warmth is what Jongin desperately needs, that and Kyungsoo’s grounding touch.

It’s almost too much when his swollen nipples graze against Kyungsoo’s chest. He flinches but Kyungsoo is there to hush him, stroke down his back and palm his sore ass. He knows he will be in a world of ache later, but for right now, the small sparks of  _ too much _ are just right, the perfect offset to how he feels absolutely heavy with satisfaction and calmness.

“So good, baby boy,” Kyungsoo praises efferently. There is a kiss placed to Jongin’s forehead right as a piece of dark chocolate is pressed to his lips. Jongin eats pliantly, happy to let Kyungsoo take control of this too. He dozes as Kyungsoo whispers sweet nothings in his ear. He doesn’t quite fall asleep because he knows Kyungsoo isn't ready to sleep either.

Time passes and the next time Jongin is aware, he’s stopped shivering, nudged gently awake by Kyungsoo’s seeking lips.

“Shower with me, love. Let me finish taking care of you,” Kyungsoo whispers to him and Jongin nods.

He’s not quite ready to leave his space but when Kyungsoo gently takes his collar off, Jongin is happy to replace Sir with his hyung.

Kyungsoo carries most of Jongin’s weight as he walks them to their ensuite bathroom, a push of a few buttons automatically filling the jacuzzi tub. Jongin nods in and out as he stands there, letting Kyungsoo prepare everything.

Eventually he’s ushered to slip into the piping hot tub, in front of Kyungsoo. He leans back against his boyfriend’s chest, cradled in the v of his legs. The glass window is up and overlooking Seoul nightlife, a gorgeous view that is worth the price Jongin pays to rent this penthouse.

It’s absolutely perfect – except.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks him, a kiss placed on Jongin’s pulse point.

“Hyung,” Jongin says, a raspy, dulcet whisper as he turns his head, staring at Kyungsoo with lidded eyes. “Please, fuck me.”

Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow an amused quirk to his lips. “Isn’t that what I just finished doing, Jonginnie?”

Jongin shakes his head, tilting his head back and lips pursed for a deep kiss Kyungsoo is all too happy to give. “Please,” he whispers when they break off with a wet sound, swollen lips tingling. “Need to feel you inside me, moving me, holding me.”

Kyungsoo stares at him long and hard, eyebrows drawn seriously. For a moment Jongin thinks Kyungsoo is going to deny him, but instead of that, he’s coaxed to get on his knees.

“Anything for you, baby boy,” Kyungsoo tells him, voice soft with laden affection that has Jongin swooning.

That’s how his evening ends, with him kneeling, bent over the luxury lip of the jacuzzi tub, hands scrambling at the tiles as Kyungsoo pounds into him from behind. Kyungsoo will periodically rub over the red marks that his harnesses left behind, curl his hands forward to flick Jongin’s red nipples, stroke back to pinch Jongin’s bruised bottom. 

It’s too much, it really is, but Jongin feels himself fill to the brim with contentment as Kyungsoo moans behind him, hands bruising in their grip around Jongin’s hips, the way his teeth bite Jongin’s back, marking him up in a show of lost control that makes Jongin heady with power.

When Kyungsoo cums, Jongin feels something echo that sound of pleasure. He’s not hard, but he doesn’t care to be, just happy to be under Kyungsoo’s steady weight.

“My perfect boy,” Kyungsoo sighs into his lips when they settle back, Jongin completely limp in Kyungsoo’s arms.

“I love you,” Jongin can’t help but say, enamoured with the way the Seoul night is reflected in Kyungsoo’s large, beautiful eyes.

He gets to watch them crinkle up happily, those heart shaped lips shyly grin at Jongin.

“Not as much as I love you, Jongin.”

_

End

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was a blast writing Kyungsoo because he and Minseok are my ult doms in EXO with nini being my ult sub >:) I have never written KaiSoo despite it being one of the first pairings I fell into in the fandom. I hope the KaiSooists enjoyed my token to the prayer circle that is this pairing. >:)


End file.
